


在辉|不普通恋爱指南

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *在辉*人气歌手小李和普通上班族小金的不普通恋爱故事
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon





	在辉|不普通恋爱指南

金辉映看到新闻的时候后悔的恨不得科学界立刻发明时空穿梭机，他愿意以身试险做第一个实验的人，只要把他送回到李在允上次开演唱会的时候就好。虽然他的男朋友现在正倒在沙发上笑的直不起腰。

“不是啊，”金辉映看到他就气不打一处来，“你别笑了啊，你这时候不应该危机公关和我速速撇清关系然后分手么？”

李在允还在笑，听到分手两个字才坐直了和他掰扯，“公关，我公关啊，正在公关呢。”

金辉映愁的小脸皱起来，感觉比公关处的工作人员还要上心。李在允凑过去，才听见他嘟嘟囔囔的说，“周一还要上班呢…”

普通上班族小金，23年的人生中做的最不普通的事情就是和人气歌手谈了个恋爱，被狗仔爆了恋情之后最担心的事情是周一上班之前他们家会不会被记者围的水泄不通。

“我要不要搬出去住？”金辉映皱着眉头自言自语道。

“你搬去哪儿？”

金辉映沉吟了一下，盘了盘自己每个月到手的工资，有些肉疼的想了想首尔租房的价格。

“为什么要搬出去啊。”李在允实在想不明白金辉映的脑回路。

“现在周围肯定有很多记者在蹲点，我要是每天在这里进进出出到时候我们两个怎么撇清关系？”金辉映也想不明白他的脑回路。

“有道理，”李在允点点头，他拿起正在疯狂震动的手机看了一眼，“所以现在只有一个办法了。”

一抬头金辉映都不见了，李在允愣了一下，喊了一声金辉映又从房间里跑出来扑在他面前小声说，“我都不知道要从哪里开始收拾东西。”仔细一看眼睛都红了一圈，李在允赶紧揉揉脑袋把人搂在怀里好一顿哄，金辉映还是不高兴，眼角都耷拉下来没了精神。

“不是说只有一个办法了么。”金辉映打断他，不想听到他亲口说那两个字。

“那确实只有一个办法了，”李在允捧着他的脸亲了一口，“你觉得公开怎么样。”

普通上班族小金的人生又遇上了一件不太普通的事情。

  


其实这件事情本来没有这么复杂，坏就坏在意外之所以称为意外，就是你总也不知道事情会以怎样的方式展开。

巧就巧在金辉映平时从来不会迟到，但是那天下班晚了耽误了去看李在允演唱会的入场时间。

普通上班族小金，即使是去男朋友的演唱会现场也坚持不早退，甚至因为工作上的事情耽误了还要坚持加完班再走。

谁看了不赞叹一声这事业心。

金辉映走到门口的时候收到了李在允让他直接去后台的短信，他踌躇着正准备跟他说要不自己直接回去算了，李在允的经纪人金仁诚已经出来逮人了。金辉映转身就要跑，被金仁诚抓着衣领揪了回来，“你看见我跑什么啊。”金仁诚举着工作证拉着他飞快的略过了门口的保安，金辉映还没来得及解释，金仁诚把身上的工作证取下来往他脖子上一套就把他推到一个举着比他人还高的摄像机的工作人员面前，“哥！”金仁诚立刻换上笑脸，“今天也有个实习生，麻烦哥带他一下。”

摄影师好像习以为常似的点点头，还很亲切的对他笑了笑，“一会儿站我后面就行。”

“不是……”金辉映从头到尾都没说上话，等他反应过来金仁诚就像一阵风一样溜走了。他有些心虚的左右看了看，好像也没有人注意到这边的动静。摄影师拍拍他示意他跟上，金辉映就稀里糊涂的被带入了演唱会的场地。

金辉映不太适应这样的场合，心里七上八下的担心摄影师一会儿要跟他攀谈起来自己露馅给金仁诚带来不必要的麻烦。观察了一会儿发现摄影师在录像不能说话，才放下心来从巨大的摄像机后面探出脑袋四处观察。要说他人生中23年里有什么特别的爱好也很有限，平时也就喜欢听听音乐追追live，偶尔去live house疯一疯，因此也被这样的气氛感染着拿出手机录了几段视频。毕竟都站在这个位置来看演唱会了，不留下点记录也太亏。

不知道是说官摄的位置好还是李在允知道他在这儿，金辉映总觉得有好几次他们的眼神都在镜头里相遇了。虽然总有些占了便宜的不好意思，金辉映思考了一会儿还是决定上传几段视频纪念一下。

如果时间可以倒退，金辉映恨不得抓着自己的衣领问问自己，怎么就是管不住这个手呢！

一开始只是一些很普通的被转推，但也不知道是他这个位置太好了还是李在允总是在扫到官摄的摄像机之后夹带私货的扫两眼他的镜头，粉丝们怎么看怎么觉得不对，这运气也太好了吧有这么多眼神接触的镜头。奈何这个账号实在太新，除了这条视频之外什么也找不到。再加上摄影师其实也是站在舞台的角落，粉丝们也只当做是有人开了新的站子。事情本来可以就这样翻篇，结局不过是李在允百万直拍+1，但是大约上天不想放过帅哥，长得好看的人的人生就是有更大的几率遇上不普通的事情。金辉映千算万算也没想到，为什么会有人正好拍到他站在摄影师后面，还让他在镜头里被放大了一下。

事情到这里本应彻底翻篇，最多也就是大家根据角度推测一下也不好直接按头。但是不得不说狗仔之所以称为狗仔，就是这种微乎其微的可能性他们也要兴冲冲的去求证。金辉映看着新闻里那张他们一起出现在公寓的地下停车场的照片，一时间对这世上发生的巧合有些绝望。

本来被拍到这样的照片也没什么，他有一万种方法可以让自己脱身。再加上大家无端的联想，就说自己是工作人员也不为过。巧就巧在这张暧昧的照片并不如他所愿是角度的问题，巧就巧在他那天真的结结实实的亲了他一口。

虽然是在脸颊上。

谁让李在允那天缠了他一路非要问自己是选要升职加薪还是要和自己谈恋爱。

正常人都会说要升职加薪吧！金辉映又默默地在心里猫猫握拳，但是谈恋爱也不能放弃。

可是他的男朋友不知道他的内心想法，他的男朋友受伤了。

真是的，明明要大他好几岁呢，怎么跟小孩子一样。

金辉映被缠的没办法，心想都走到家门口了，也没有什么关系，就算知道李在允不是真心这样说也想要安抚一下念叨了一路的男朋友。此刻他在心里问了自己八百遍，这是在外面啊，到底为什么，一万年才会做一次的事情就这么正好被相机记录下来了他要找谁说理去。视频照片还有他自己的账号就这样摊在他面前，除非他现在立刻去整容并拿到记忆消除笔消除他身边所有认识他的人对他面部的记忆，否则就算是傻子都看出这些事情之间的联系了。

粉丝们左右一琢磨，瞬间就明白了，哦，我哥谈恋爱了。

我哥不仅谈恋爱了，还把他男朋友带到工作人员身边走家属通道。

不仅走家属通道了，还被拍到同居了。

首尔上空整整两天都回荡着心碎的声音。

粉丝们回过神来发现这件事的神来之笔不是那条拍的很好地直拍也不是狗仔蹲点蹲来的现实暴击，接受了这件事最好奇的就是到底是什么人能把出道都快十年了还是零绯闻的少女们的梦想给终结了。金辉映万万没想到，他平凡的人生居然能拥有一支意外的百万直拍。

虽然他在这个视频里只出现了不到十秒，剩下的三四分钟都是怼着他男朋友的脸拍的，所以金辉映冷静下来仔细想了想，本质上还是李在允百万直拍又+1。

很有事业心的上班族小金努力握了握拳，在这种莫名其妙的角度得到了一丝安慰。

  


李在允叫了金辉映好几声他才回过神来，李在允问他，“我是at你哪个账号？”

“嗯？”金辉映迷迷糊糊的还没反应过来，“什么哪个…”

李在允又笑了一会儿，朝他眨眨眼状似无辜的说，“你人设崩了呀。”

心里揣着一丝不妙预感的金辉映刚打开推特就瞳孔地震。

要说那个新注册的账号再怎么有大的动静他也不在意，毕竟再怎么扒下去也不能找到更多的东西了。但是神通广大的网友就这么顺藤摸瓜找到了他平时在用的推特账号。

连李在允都不知道的推特账号。

金辉映盯着那个几年都是0 follower的账号随着他每一次刷新都在上涨的关注数发呆。

起因就是他转发了自己的小号的那条视频，虽然他只写了两个字：好帅。

本来也是虚无缥缈的一件事，他的账号也就是记录一下生活，没有什么出格的内容和言论。其实他平时也不怎么用这些社交媒体。严肃上班族小金，大多数时候都很认真而又普通的生活，偶尔犯一下迷糊。一年发三次朋友圈，三年有八次都是转发公司或者学校要求转发的公众号文章，一次发自拍，仅三天可见。换头像会从这只猫换到下只猫，不是线下认识的朋友还要靠着运气刷到他的自拍，不然根本不知道他长什么样。

十年在推特这种面相陌生人的公共社交媒体上发一次自拍，好巧不巧就被网友翻到了。

金辉映再次问自己，怎么就管不好自己这个手呢！

“我干脆去注销账号算了…”金辉映哀嚎一声恨不得把自己埋起来，李在允津津有味的翻着他的推特账号，“别呀，我还没考古完呢。”

从来都是别人考古他，没有考古过别人的大明星李在允先生翻推特还不是很熟练，刷着刷着很多次手滑点到别的页面，又要从最新一条往后面一顿狂翻。

金辉映看着他疯狂滑动的手指恨不得立刻就点击注销账号。

想了想又有些舍不得，虽然只是偶尔有一些琐碎的文字记录，但是还有好大一部分都有他们在一起之后，甚至更早一些时候的恋爱记录。金辉映摸了摸自己的心口问自己，人是不是就是因为这些琐碎的感情割舍不掉而产生情绪的变化。

  


金辉映今年23岁，李在允认识他的时候也是这个年纪，那时候金辉映才18岁。

本来是轮不到金辉映去后台帮忙的，只是因为自己的同学临时有事他才答应去填补那个吃力不讨好的场务工作。他学的是舞台设计，本来也没有做过什么场务的工作，在学校礼堂的后台转了两圈迷迷糊糊的就迷了路。

那时候李在允还是刚刚跻身十七线的小歌手，远没有现在的国民度和人气，还要各种跑跑学校的商演来赚钱。彼时他本不应该出现在这个地方，是因为公司的前辈临时有了行程才换他急急忙忙的来交差。金辉映抱着一箱子不知道是什么的杂物在后台转了两圈死活都找不到刚才出来的休息室了，差点撞到匆匆赶来的李在允。他一边说着抱歉一边捡刚才因为一个急刹车从手里掉下去的东西，李在允被突然从楼梯拐角出现的人吓了一跳，一时间也不清楚是不是自己撞了他，就也帮着收拾了起来。金辉映急着找地方，收拾好之后匆匆又跑走了。他绕了一圈才找到休息室，看到从走廊另一边绕过来的李在允，愣了一下开口说，“学长……”金辉映其实并不认识他，“刚才不好意思。”

“其实我是来……”他一时间不知道怎么说，于是只是指了指门牌上的名字。

金辉映看看他又看看贴在门上的名字，微微发出一声惊呼，“前辈……”他愣愣的蹦出一句话来。

“你人设崩了呀。”

虽然不知道这句话是为什么，但是已经在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了四五年，事业才刚有点起色的李在允看着他水灵灵的眼睛和满脸的胶原蛋白，就这样猝不及防的crush了普通大学生金辉映。

要不怎么说金辉映偶尔犯迷糊。

他回过神来才意识到自己说了什么，张了张嘴想要为自己辩解两句却没来得及。上台前他是插不上话了，金辉映在后台熬了好久，好不容易熬到人少一点却又不敢主动上去搭话，哪怕他只是想道个歉。

他的本意是说他和自己从同学嘴里听到的令人闻风丧胆的人不一样，没有什么别的意思。

李在允从舞台上下来之后就注意到刚才撞到自己的人在自己身边惨兮兮的苦着一张脸转圈圈，本来他就是十七线小歌手没什么人关注，于是他看身边没什么人，朝金辉映招了招手。

好巧不巧金仁诚打电话来催他赶紧走，李在允被死亡行程催的没办法多做停留，末了只是拍了拍他的肩膀，往门外走两步又不甘心，回过头来低声跟他说我会回来找你的。

以为自己得罪了大明星的小金同学独自心惊胆战了好久，还未自己还没开始的职业生涯踢到铁板就此完蛋流了两滴眼泪，后来才知道自己认错了人。

所以说不怎么关心娱乐圈就是会发生这种尴尬的事情。

本来准备来的前辈歌手确实是不怎么搭理别人比较难搞的角色，不然这种工作也不会被“临时有事”的同学推到他身上。迷迷糊糊的善良大学生小金就这样迷迷糊糊的答应了来帮忙，他们就在这样过各种各样的巧合下相遇了。

想想确实有点戏剧的成分，虽然金辉映后来跟李在允说他当时走的匆忙跟他说话的声音又低，事业刚开始上坡跑太多行程脸色也不怎么好，他怎么想都觉得李在允是要来索命的。

李在允有时候真的想不明白金辉映脑袋里一天天都在脑补什么，但是他还是觉得金辉映一脸严肃的说这些事情可爱的要命。

已经可以在歌坛有一席之地的大明星说起自己成功追到手的crush也不过是恨不得把可爱打印下来贴在金辉映脑袋上让全世界都知道的老婆笨蛋。

唉。

  


李在允刷到那些青涩的文字没有用特别久，金辉映终于反应过来，从他抱着手机的胳膊下面钻进他怀里。

“你别看了……”他虽然这样说，但是也并没有什么实际行动。

“你要是不喜欢的话，就锁起来吧。”李在允揉揉他的头发，感觉他的小朋友好像不是很开心的样子，“不想公开的话也可以的。”

金辉映把他的手扒拉下来，“我还有别的选择么？”

“我说实话，”李在允也不和他开玩笑了，“选择权在你手上。”

“嗯？”

“我当然也有点私心，想和你光明正大的谈恋爱。”他缓缓地笑了，“但是，辉映啊，人是不可以太自私的。不是每个人都喜欢这样暴露在公众面前，我已经不管不顾的把你拖进来了，所以，现在这样就已经要说很感谢才行，怎么还能更贪心一点呢？”

“可是人大概生来就是贪心的吧，所以还是想问一下，即使你不喜欢也没关系。”

“你紧张什么。”金辉映趴在他胸口，听到他的心跳声逐渐加快了，“我又没说不行。”他小声的说，“我只是有点害怕。”

他终于还是轻轻点了头，和他答应他表白的时候一样。

  


金辉映看着迅速往上爬的趋势觉得有些神奇，他不善于应付这样的场面，虽然他说直接@他一直在用的推特账号也没关系，李在允还是出于不想让更多人知道的原因，只是象征性的@了他的小号。金辉映久违的翻了翻自己的账号，有一些心事连他自己都忘记了。他们其实和普通情侣并没有什么不同，只不过碍于身份的关系，有些地方不能去，有些事情不能做，有些话不能说。

不过，即使这样也没有觉得很难，因为人就是因为这些琐碎的感情割舍不掉，才扣系起令人安心的纽带。

金辉映戳了戳屏幕，用那个本来很普通的记录日常生活的账号转发了那条飘在趋势上的推文。

  


_@_ _猫猫探头_ _Quote tweet_

这里只是一些没有人设的普通恋爱故事

\------------------------------------------

_@_ _李在允_

你人设崩了呀。 @jyyyyy89

  


  


完

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
